Realizations
by darksapphire-flame
Summary: Takao ponders about the person he loves. He realizes kai had won over the most important person to him. But someone is there to help him see that sometimes friendship matters more than love.


A/N: It's a one-sided pairing, Takao/Rei. I don't really see any stories about this pairing but I really liked it. So I decided to write a story about it. Hope you like it.

Realizations 

He had won. No matter how he lost to him in the world championship, he still managed to win over the most important person to him. Rei. Somehow the amber-eyed boy was always on his mind. When he had first met him, not only did he think he was incredibly powerful, but he was beautiful as well. He was sure that Kai thought the same thing. Rei was jovial, friendly and quiet but managed to be enigmatic at the same time. Even though they were close to him, you could never tell what he was thinking or what he was going to do. When Rei had gone back to the white tigers during the world championship, he was so hurt and frustrated. Why did he of all the people had to leave him? A small part of him said he was being selfish for wanting to keep Rei by his side and not letting him have his chance at defeating him but that just made him madder. Was that all he was to Rei? A world champion, who he wanted to defeat. After the Championship he understood the reason why he left and got over it. But that didn't matter anymore because he had lost Rei forever to his rival, Kai. What irked him the most was why the hell did Rei have to like Kai?

Tears started to slip out of his eyes, that he had tried to hold at bay for so long. He let out a surprised gasp. He hadn't cried since Hiro had returned. He closed his eyes letting the tears fall down, not caring if anyone saw him. He had kept everything inside for so long, not telling anyone that he loved Rei, not being able to tell anyone, how broken he was when Rei went out with Kai. But what hurt the most was not being able to tell Rei that he loved him, before Kai confessed to him.

He heard someone open the door quietly and walk towards him. That someone was none other than the raven-haired beauty, who was constantly on his mind. Rei sat down next to him on the bed. He felt him gently touch his cheek and wipe away the tears.

"What's wrong, Takao?" Rei asked gently. Whenever Rei did that, he would be reminded of his mother. She would ask him with the same gentleness what was wrong when he cried.

"Nothing," he replied looking away. He didn't want to look in those bright amber eyes because if he had he would spill everything. He could never lie to him; Rei always had that kind of effect on him.

"Don't lie to me," Rei's tone hardened and forced him to look at him.

"You want to know what's wrong with? Everything. You going out with Kai, me not being able to tell you how much I love you. Do you know how hard it is to know the person you love doesn't love you back? And what's worse is that they are happy with someone other than you." He sobbed, breaking down emotionally.

Why did he have to go and say that? Now nothing would be the same between him and Rei. Rei narrowed his eyes in guilt; no matter how much he tried he could never return Takao's feelings because he really loved Kai. It was heartbreaking to see his friend so emotionally hurt because of him. The only thing he could do was comfort him.

Takao felt himself being pulled into Rei's arms and being held close to him. He held onto Rei's shirt tightly and buried his head in it. He felt another rush of tears fall down his face. How could he face him again, after telling him everything, even though he was being held in his arms right now? Why did he always mess up?

" I'm sorry," Rei whispered.

"I should be the one who's sorry," he said.

"Don't bother. I just want you to know that this doesn't change anything between us. We are still best friends and always will be no matter what." Rei assured. Takao looked up surprised but then smiled. He just realized why he loved Rei so much, it wasn't only because he so damn perfect but because he never let anything get between their friendship. Even during the championship they were still friends even though he was being an ass. Perhaps sometimes, friendship is more important than love. He just regretted not realizing this sooner.

"Thank you" 

That single phrase made everything all right again.

The End

A/N: This idea had been in my head for so long but I was just too lazy to type it. And I'm sure I made Takao OOC but I couldn't think of any other way.


End file.
